


Gonna Climb It

by tluthal



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Parkour, Prompt Fic, YouTube, though you don't actually see the crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tluthal/pseuds/tluthal
Summary: A prompt for Kamari333.





	Gonna Climb It

A new video was uploaded to gonnaclimbit.  
  
_exploration explanation double vision_  
  
It started with light green text on a black screen, elegant Devroye like usual.   
  
**so some of y'all been asking how we get to some of our explorations.**  
  
**frequently.** A number of screenshot comments popped up before fading away. **so here ya go.**  
  
The screen faded into "Climbs," as the channel owner was known, stretching in their day climbing gear. They were dressed in mottled shades of grey, tan, and grey-green, easily blending into an urban background _mostly_ without looking like they were actively trying to camoflage themself. It was difficult to tell their sex or race; their hair - or lack thereof - was hidden by a beanie, their face mostly by a beige mask that left only their eyes truly visible, and even then, blurred to the point guessing their eye color was a crapshoot, and their outfit otherwise covered them from head to toe, including gloves.   
  
They finished stretching and the camera that was watching them rose up. Must be a drone cam. At that point the screen split, showing both first-person view, more typical to the channel, and the drone cam view, highlighting the actual acrobatics involved. They dashed off, scrambling up the side of a building and leaping between the sides of a tight corner until they could grasp the edge of a balcony wall and haul themself up. They crouched low, looking for their next move before spotting a set of decorative ridges on the building they could use to scoot across and climb up next. Successfully on the edge of the building, they stalked across it, pointing to another building a bit lower down they were actually going for. They measured the length of a side of the building, walking to the edge and looking at the decorative corner they needed to hit. A pause, a nod, and the drone flew out to the side. They walked back, out of frame, then ran the length quickly jumping and twisting in the air like a gymnast, ending in a roll that let them keep running. Up, up the side of an inset a-frame, across the ridge line, then jump to another building, barely grabbing the edge of a tower's railing and up the rattly thing before anyone could investigate. They stayed still for a moment at the top, waiting for commotion below to cease. The screen tore briefly.   
  
**oops, photobombers gonna bomb!** Said the black screen, though it was accompanied by a cartoonish zombie doing caramelldansen.  
  
The screen faded back in to them on the other side of the building, flipping empty air off before they somersaulted off the edge of the building, catching another railing and flinging themself across the gap and onto an old flag pole that creaked dangerously. The screen discolored for a moment, oddly purple, but they're already moving again, climbing the side and ending up on an overgrown roof they tested carefully before striding across.  
  
**remember kiddies, always bring your tools to a fun time!**  
  
The third person view was gone, they're back to first person, and Climbs levering open a trap door far too easily. It opened with a sickening crunch, rusted loop breaking before the padlock did.  
  
**oops.**  
  
They dropped in, a light following the camera as they looked around a long-abandoned factory.   
  
**well, that's all for this episode kiddies. tune in tomorrow for the actual exploration video.**

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't interesting to anyone else but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
